smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Smurflings (Hero Stories)/Part 1
Morning was breaking over the Smurf Village, and Papa Smurf was busy working on an important experiment in his laboratory. "...and two drops of smurfapirium smurfimus... There! I carefully smurf everything... And... wait exactly one sandglass before smurfing in the reagent! Starting... NOW!" Papa Smurf said, as he carefully added the ingredients into the bowl and turned his sandglass. "I must not make a mistake! A little too early or a little too late, and it all could be smurfed!" Just then there was the sound of loud music; it gave Papa Smurf an awful fright, causing him to drop his sandglass. It broke as soon as it touched the ground. "What the--?! MY SANDGLASS IS BROKEN! How much time's left? Five? Four? Three? Uh... Too bad, I'll pour! Two! One..." Papa Smurf said frantically. The experiment soon exploded. "What's going on?" Papa Smurf asked himself. "They've gone completely smurfers!" He opened the lab door and seen the band was playing, with Harmony conducting them. "Ah! It's you, Papa Smurf!" Harmony said, as he seen Papa Smurf approaching. "What's all the ruckus? Are you crazy?" Papa Smurf asked furiously. "What's gotten into you---making all the racket?" "Speak up, Papa Smurf! I can't understand you!" Harmony said. "ENOUGH!" Papa Smurf shouted, his voice booming throughout the village, causing the band to stop playing. "What the smurf's got you smurfing music at this hour?" Papa Smurf asked. "But, Papa Smurf, we're rehearsing! We're smurfing a big concert tonight! Remember?" Harmony answered. "Ah! Hmm! That's right! Uh, okay, continue!" Papa Smurf said, sounding like he forgot about the concert. "Good! Let's smurf it from the top... Smurf, two, three...," Harmony said, as he started the band again. Papa Smurf was walking through the village, talking to himself. "Meanwhile, my experiment is ruined! And... I don't even have a sandglass left!" Papa Smurf said, before he spotted three Smurfs standing next to a water pump. One Smurf appeared to be slouched up against it without a care in the world, while another tried to swipe at the third Smurfs butterfly. "Hey! Snappy, Natural, and Slouchy! That gives me an idea!" Papa Smurf thought to himself. "Your butterfly's making me mad!" Snappy said angrily. "But Butterfly's nice!" Natural said. "Yep!" Slouchy added, sounding like he didn't care. "Tell me, you three... are you smurfing anything at the moment?" Papa Smurf asked, as he approached them. "Well...," Natural said. "Uh...," Snappy added. "Actually...," Slouchy added. "Good! In that case, hurry off to Father Time's workshop and ask him for a sandglass. Mine's broken!" Papa Smurf said. "We got tricked!" Snappy fumed. "Bah! This'll smurf Butterfly a little exercise!" Natural said. "Yep!" Slouchy added, again sounding like he didn't care. ... Soon, Papa Smurf seen Wonder sitting with Smurfette, who was looking rather glum. "Hm...? It appears one of my little Smurfettes is upset!" Papa Smurf thought to himself before he approached them. "Is there something wrong?" Papa Smurf kindly asked. "I don't know, Papa Smurf!" Wonder said. "I just seen Smurfette sitting here looking glum. I asked her what's wrong, but she hasn't answered me." "Smurfette! Is something wrong?" Papa Smurf asked again. Smurfette sighed. "Yes! Well, I... I'd really like to have more female friends!" she finally said. "At least be glad that Wonder is part of the village and you're not the only female, Smurfette," Papa Smurf said. "I am glad that Wonder is part of the village, Papa Smurf! I love her as a sister. But sometimes I wish there were more female Smurfs," Smurfette said. "That's what makes you two unique, being the only two female Smurfs in this village," Papa Smurf said. "I know! It's a real shame!" Smurfette said sadly. "On a side note, Wonder, do you know where Hero is?" Papa Smurf asked. "Last night he told me he would be smurfing a visit to someone called... Bomnihus... or was it...," Wonder said, trying to remember. "You mean Homnibus?" Papa Smurf asked. "Yes! That's it!" Wonder said. "Do you know how long he will be away?" Papa Smurf asked. "Even he wasn't sure how long he will be away for, Papa Smurf!" Wonder said. "I see," Papa Smurf said. ... Out in the forest, the three Smurfs were approaching Father Time's workshop. "Is it far yet?" Snappy said angrily. "No! We're there! There's Father Time's workshop!" Natural said, pointing to the lonely house that stood on top of the hill. "Oooo! It's spooky!" Natural and Slouchy said in unison. "Well, I'm not afraid," Snappy said bravely, as they made their way to the front door. "YOOHOO! FATHER TIME!" Natural called, as he knocked on the door. "There's nobody here! Let smurf back to the village!" Snappy said. "No! There! An open window!" Slouchy said, pointing to an open window. They jumped up to the window and peered inside. "Oh! Smurf at that!" Natural said in surprise. "Clocks! Sundials! A water smurf! Sandsmurfs! Everything!" The three began to look around the room. "Wow, have you seen all these coins?" Slouchy asked, as he held two silver coins in his hands. "Right! Time is money!" Snappy remarked. "Hey! Butterfly!" Natural called out, seeing his pet butterfly fly inside a grandfather clock. "My butterfly! He's going to get smurfed in the big clock!" "Butterfly! Come here!" Natural called again, as they followed the butterfly into the grandfather clock. The door slammed shut. "Hey! The door smurfed!" Snappy fumed aggressively. "There's no way to smurf in from inside!" Slouchy said. But what the three didn't know was that the hands on the clock went backwards instead of forwards. Smurf to Part 2 Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:The Smurflings (Hero Stories) chapters